Shaped articles such as doors, internal partitions and other building elements, wherein glazing panels within an opaque surround were required, were previously formed from some opaque structural material, such as wood or hardboard-covered wood frame, with separately formed glazing panels e.g. of glass secured within an aperture in the opaque material. Hence in addition to the formation and finishing of the opaque surround and its apertures, it was necessary to shape, fit and secure each panel of the glazing material as additional fabrication steps. The appearance of the finished articles was generally that of a collocation rather than a unified structure and for most of such articles that collocative appearance was to their aesthetic detriment. The scope which the designer had for providing new shapes of panel to give visual interest or optimisation of strength, was restricted by the inability of rigid beading (or like glass-retaining means) to cope with tight curves, and by the high cost of providing intricate panel shapes in that manner.